Fin
by WalkingWit
Summary: Tonks rushed to find Remus, dodging spells and Death Eaters. Her aunt taunts her, her husband saves her. The last moments before their deaths during the Battle of Hogwarts.


**So, Harry Potter has ended. Snape's tale, then the 'Alright, Freddie?' had me tearing up, but Lupin and Tonks made me just lose it. I feel like they didn't get enough screen and page time. I wrote this right after watching the movie, but didn't get around to posting it until now.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

**Fin**

She rushed out of the Room of Requirement, frantic. She needed to find her husband. Her usually bright purple hair had turned a subdued shade of blonde, almost brown. Worry etched her features as she ran down the corridors of Hogwarts. She had already cast spells at damned Death Eaters from a window, but now she was being thrust into the thick of the battle.

"Remus!" Tonks shouted, wand in hand.

A flash of red light came whizzing at her. She effectively blocked the spell, hitting her attacker with a stunning spell. She heard a whirl of robes behind her, causing her to spin.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, hitting a Death Eater. 'Constance villagance' she always remembered the words of her mentor, the late Mad Eye Moody.

Tonks took off running down the hall, searching for any sight of Remus.

"Remus!" she cried, tears stinging her eyes.

"Crucio!"

Her eyes widened and she ducked, twirling her wand to send the spell directly to the attacker who had sent it.

She scanned the Great Hall, spotting Remus dueling with Dolohov, just as Aberforth had informed her.

"Get away from my husband!" she growled, sending a jinx to Dolohov.

"Nymphadora!" Lupin, "It's not safe. Get home."

"I'm not leaving you," she argued, attacking Dolohov once more, sending him crashing into the wall.

Taking the brief moment they had before the Death Eater came to, Lupin gently wiped away the dirt on her face.

"Nymphadora," he croaked, a foreboding feeling overtaking him.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she said quietly, not much of a protest. The fight had left her voice and she felt a chill enter her heart.

"Dora," he pressed his lips against hers softly. A simple kiss thawed the chill, but something was not right.

"I love you," she murmured.

"And I love you," he answered, kissing her again. "If something should happen-"

She cut him off with a kiss, "Don't say that."

She spoke pleadingly, wishing they could apparate out of there. But they had to take a stand. They weren't more important than the fate of the world.

"Sectumsempra!" Dolohov had attacked again, causing the Lupins to duck out of the way.

"Oh, Nymphie!" a cold, high pitch voice cackled.

Tonks's blood ran cold as she turned to face the owner of the voice. Her dear aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange stood before her with a manic grin, weilding her wand.

"Auntie Bella," she said coolly, raising her wand.

Wordlessly, they sent curses to one another, dodging and counter-cursing. Tonks knew fully well that Bellatrix was after her as much as she was after Harry. She had already killed Sirius.

"Care to join your cousin, dearie?" she snarled.

"You are such a _bitch,_ you're just a cowardly minion," Tonks roared, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix writhed in pain, having been taken aback, "How dare you speak to me that way! Blood traitor! Filthy half-blood! Marrying a beast!"

"Shut up!" Tonks strengthened the spell, her hair turning a flaming red due to her anger.

"Dora, be careful!" Lupin shouted. He had noticed Bellatrix reaching for her wand. He launched himself in front of his wife.

Dolohov took the opportunity to strike at Lupin before Bellatrix could, knocking him backwards onto the stone floor of Hogwarts.

"Remus!" Tonks lowered her wand, running to her fallen husband. His piercing, pale blue eyes were staring at her blankly. The eyes that made her heart flutter and her stomach do flip flops no longer had that twinkle.

She glared at Dolohov, tears welling up in her eyes. "Avada Kedavra!"

Tonks roared at the Death Eater, a stream of green light flowing from her wand. Revenge, she wanted revenge. Revenge for everything Voldemort had taken from her. Her father, her beloved cousin, her mentor Mad Eye, and now, most heartbreakingly, her husband.

Dolohov slumped to the ground, lifeless. Bellatrix stared at her niece, partly shocked, partly impressed, partly repulsed.

"You have the Black in you, after all," she cackled, twirling her wand, not unsimilarly to the way Tonks had done moments before, "Murderer."

Tonks held onto her wand tightly, watching her aunt saunter over to her, her pale face and hearless black eyes sending chills down her spine.

In her peripheral vision she could see Remus, lifeless. Their life together flashed before her eyes. Her tripping over the umbrella stand, only to be steadied by his strong arms, her taking a chocolate from him, their arguments about whether or not they should be together, their wedding, him leaving, Teddy's birth.

Tonks raised her arm, "Confringo! Expulso!" she shouted in desparation, tears streaking her face.

Bellatrix easily dogded the frantic spells, laughing manically.

"Impedimenta! Incarcerous!"

Flames burst from her wand, heading towards the still laughing Bellatrix.

"Nymphie wants to play with the grown ups!" she cackled.

With a sudden movement of her wand, a flash of green light was emitted.

Tonks tried to dodge, raising her wand. She needed to stay alive. For Remus, for Teddy. The spell grazed the side of her cheek, barely missing.

"Expelliarmus!" Tonks yelled, disarming her aunt.

She laughed, and with a flick of her finger, her wand floated back to her. Tonks breathed heavily, her chest heaving.

"Protego Horribilis" Tonks cast the charm around herself and Lupin's body. Like hell she'd let Death Eaters get their hands on him.

Bellatrix waved her wand, the protection charm fading. Tonks faltered.

"Let me put you out of your misery," the dark-haired witch smiled. It was perhaps the most disturbing smile Tonks had ever seen.

"Screw you," she spat, raising her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" they both screamed, the matching green sparks in battle with each other in mid-air.

Tonks backed up, the spell over-powering her. She had to win. For Remus. Bellatrix's wand was stronger than hers, her green light taking over hers.

"Goodbye, Nymphie," Bellatrix smiled as her niece dropped to the cold floor, next to her husband.

Their heads were turned to face each other, their hands yearning to touch the other's, fingers grazing the other's.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks were dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not very cheerful. Please review.<strong>


End file.
